In recent years, advancements in the designs of disposable diapers and component materials, including the use of substantially cellulose-free absorbent cores, and improvements to strength and appearance and feel of nonwoven and film materials, have resulted in substantial reductions in weight and bulk of the components of many varieties of diapers currently sold.
Weight and bulk reduction, while having advantages, may also present disadvantages.
Several factors may contribute to creation of a diaper that does not reliably lay conveniently flat on a changing table after being withdrawn from its package and opened from its packaged, folded configuration by the caregiver. The materials of the diaper may take on a “set” in the package, which may cause the diaper to tend to return to the folded configuration. Included longitudinal elastic components may pull thin and light components of the diaper longitudinally on the wearer-facing side, tending to draw its waist edges toward each other. Reduced bulk (i.e., reduced thickness) may result in loss of stiffness in the diaper that would otherwise tend to cause it to resist bending. If the diaper does not have sufficient weight and/or weight distribution among its various components sufficient to enable it, after being opened, to resist the forces tending to cause it to return toward the folded/packaged configuration, it may tend to do so.
Thus, if not continuously held open on the table by a hand, the baby's body or other object placed over it, the diaper may tend not to reliably lay flat on the changing table in the most convenient position for application to the baby. This can necessitate extra effort from the caregiver during a diaper change, and frustration, particularly when the caregiver is attempting to apply the diaper to an active or uncooperative baby.
Thus, there is room for improvements in the design of disposable diapers that makes them more convenient while retaining the advantages of other most recent design developments.